Manabu
|Geburtstag= 24. Februar 3 v.K. |GrößeI= 147,5 - 166,3 cm |GrößeII= 177,9 cm |GrößeIII= |GewichtI= 42,3 - 59,2 kg |GewichtII= 68,4 kg |GewichtIII= |Blutgruppe= AB |Bijū= |Familie= A (Sandaime Raikage) (Großvater) A (Yondaime Raikage) (Onkel) |Clan= |Zugehörigkeit= |Ninja-ID= CL6098 |RangI= Chūnin |RangII= Jōnin |RangIII= |Genin= 12 Jahre |Chūnin= 14 Jahre |Jōnin= |Kekkei Mōra= |Kekkei Tōta= |Kekkei Genkai= |Naturen= |Team= Team Yugito Team Saiki |Partner= |Nutzer= UchihaFanatic }} Manabu ist ein Jōnin aus Kumogakure und der Neffe des Yondaime Raikage sowie der Enkel des Sandaime Raikage. Er bildet zusammen mit Saiki Uchiha und Ren ein Team unter der Leitung von Yugito Nii. Persönlichkeit Manabu ist ein oft sehr impulsiver und aufbrausender Mensch, was in krassem Gegensatz zu seinen ruhigen Teamkollegen steht. Seine überstürzte Charaktereigenschaft wird mit zunehmenden Alter aber immer schwächer, so dass Manabu als junger Erwachsener wesentlich ruhiger und besonnener agiert, auch wenn er nach wie vor schnell impulsiv werden kann. Auf Missionen oder der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung geht er im Gegensatz zu den beiden oft den direkten (und unüberlegten) Weg und sucht die Konfrontation mit dem Gegner, um ihn schnell zu überwältigen. Diese Verhaltensweise führen oft zu Diskussionen innerhalb des Teams, da die anderen eher analytisch und beobachtend vorgehen, was Manabu aber als zu langsam und langweilig erachtet. Er ist ein sehr abenteuerlustiger Mensch, der sich gerne in unbekannte Situationen stürzt. Er liebt es zu kämpfen und seine fähigen mit, seiner Ansicht nach, würdigen Gegnern zu messen. Dennoch scheut er davor zurück gegen Mädchen zu kämpfen, wobei Natsui für ihn wegen ihrer eisenharten Schläge eine Ausnahme bildet. Besonders zu Saiki Uchiha hegt er seit der Akademie eine starke Rivalität und geringe Wertschätzung, da dieser ihm immer überlegen ist. Manabu beleidigt ihn häufig vor anderen Schülern, um ihn zu einem Kampf zu provozieren. Erst als er Saikis Bruder Takaki nach dessen Verschwinden erwähnt, stürzt sich Saiki auf ihn. Das Sharingan, dass dabei aktiviert wird verängstigt Manabu so stark, dass er sich fortan von diesen „finsteren Augen“ fernhält. Auch später ist er immer noch eingeschüchtert von seinem Sharingan, ist jedoch zunehmend beeindruckter von ihren Fähigkeiten. Während ihrer Zeit als Team Yugito versuchen sich beide gegenseitig, wie im Finale der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfungen, zu übertreffen. Seine Freundschaft zu Saiki geht so weit, dass er ihn nach seiner Flucht aus Kumogakure offen verteidigt, andere ihn als Verräter beschimpfen. Außerdem sucht er ihn nach seinem Auftauchen vier Jahre später und versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen nach Kumogakure zu kommen und mit dem Raikage zu sprechen. So verspricht er ihm alles dafür zu tun, um seinen Onkel von einer Begnadigung zu überzeugen. Auf der Akademie ist Manabu von seiner Popularität als Neffe des Raikage sehr geblendet. Das führt dazu, dass er häufig Dinge tut, um von anderen angesehen zu werden und im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. So schikaniert er oft Ren, um die Schadenfreude seiner Mitschüler zu sehen und deren Anerkennung zu gewinnen. Entstehend aggressiv wird Manabu, wenn Saiki auf der Akademie angenommen wird und durch seine Bestnoten die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich zieht. Seine Abneigung gegen Ren und Saiki zieht sich während der Akademie bis zu ihrer Anfangszeit als Team Yugito fort, wo Manabu wegen seiner herablassenden Art Ren gegenüber als Außenseiter gehandhabt wird. Sein Verhalten ändert sich im Laufe der Zeit, da die drei während der Missionen viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. So werden Saiki, Ren und Yugito durch ihre ständige Anwesenheit zu einer Art Familie, bevor es von ihm überhaupt realisiert wird. Während er zunächst nur Saiki aufgrund seiner Stärke akzeptiert und häufig mit ihm Trainingskämpfe durchführt, schließt er mit Ren erst im Kusanagi no Mori Frieden, nachdem dieser mehrere giftige Senbon für ihn abfängt und Manabu ihn im Gegenzug vor einem feindlichen Kusa-Nin rettet. Seiner Sensei Yugito gegenüber ist Manabu zunächst sehr skeptisch und innerlich eingeschüchtert, da sie ein Jinchūriki ist. Um seine innerliche Unsicherheit in ihrer Gegenwart zu überspielen, gibt er sich ihr gegenüber sehr vorlaut und frech. Nachdem sie den dreien jedoch versichert sie mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen, öffnet er sich ihr mehr und entwickelt einen tiefen Respekt vor ihr. Als Manabu erfährt, dass Akatsuki auf der Jagd nach den Bijū ist und Yugito vermisst wird, begibt er sich sofort auf die Suche nach, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. thumb|left|220px|Seine Eltern als Sinnbild eines echten Shinobi Manabu wächst durch seine Familienverhältnisse zu einem sehr loyalen Ninja von Kumogakure heran. Als Neffe des Raikage wird ihm bereits früh vermittelt, wie wichtig die Sicherheit des Dorfes ist. Obwohl seine Eltern bereits früh sterben und er sich weder an ihre Gesichter noch an ihre Stimmen erinnern kann, sind sie und ihr Opfer für das Dorf von großer Bedeutung. Für ihn sind die Vorbilder und er hofft eines Tages Kumogakure ebenfalls so gut beschützen können. Seine Liebe zu seiner Heimat und ihren Bewohner übertrifft selbst seine Bindungen zu Saiki. Zwar missachtet er den direkten Befehl seines Onkels im Dorf zu bleiben als er erfährt, dass sein ehemaliger Teamkollege im Blitzreich gesichtet wurde und begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Als er jedoch erfährt, dass Saiki den Raikage tötet will bekämpft er ihn mit der Absicht ihn zu töten. Aussehen Aussehen= Manabu ist ein dunkelhäutiger, schlanker junger Mann mit kurzen, stacheligen schwarzen Haaren und blassgoldenen Augen. Aufgrund seiner bewussten Stärke hat er meist ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen, was A stark an Manabus Mutter erinnern lässt. Manabus Kleidung besteht eine Mischung aus hellen und dunklen Sachen, wobei die Farbe Schwarz meistens überwiegt. Auf der Akademie trägt Manabu eine geschlossene, ärmellose Weste mit Kapuzen und grünem Innenfutter und darunter verschiedene Shirts, meist in den Farben, goldgelb, weiß oder blau. Dazu trägt er eine kurze schwarze Hose mit weißen Längsstreifen an den Seiten und ein Paar graue Sandalen. Als Genin trägt er einen schwarzen Sportanzug mit einem großen, weißgefütterten Kragen, um den er einen rotbraunen Shimenawa gebunden hat, deren Kordeln vor der Brust liegen. Um seine olivgrüne Hose eine rotbraune Beinschürze gebunden, die sein rechtes Bein bis zum Knie verdeckt. Dazu trägt Manabu dünne, abgeschnittene weiße Handschuhe und graue Sandalen. Seinen dunkelblauen Stirnschutz mit dem Symbol von Kumogakure hat er um die Stirn gebunden. Nach seiner Ernennung zum Chūnin wechselt Manabu seinen Kleidungsstil. So trägt er mit 14 eine schwarze Hose, eine offene schwarze Jacke mit gefaltetem Kragen und darunter ein dunkelgrünes Shirt mit einem blauem Shurikensymbol, ähnlich dem Tattoo seines Onkels, darauf. Die Kordell um seinen Hals hat er nun abgelegt, trägt aber weiterhin sein Paar weißer Handschuhe. Seine Beine sind nun mit Bandagen umwickelt, außerdem trägt er einen neuen Stirnschutz mit weißem Stoff. thumb|150px|Manabu im Vierten Ninjaweltkrieg Mit 19 Jahre ist Manabu durch sein hartes Training größer und seine Muskeln wesentlich stärker ausgeprägt und definierter. Auch seine Gesichtszüge sind nun kantiger und erwachsener, auch wenn sein selbstsicheres Lächeln ihn nach wie vor kindisch erscheinen lässt. Auch seine Kleidung hat sich ein weiteres Mal geändert. So trägt er nun ein dunkelgraues, kurzärmeliges Shirt mit Rollkragen und darüber eine goldgelb gefütterte Weste. Statt seiner Handschuhe trägt er nun schwarze Schweißbänder an den Handgelenken, zudem hat er seinen rechten Unterarm in weinrote Bandagen gewickelt. Er besitzt nun ein Paar dunkelblauer Hosen, trägt darüber eine hellgraue Stoffschürze und hat zur Befestigung einen großen weinroten Shimenawa gebunden, ähnlich wie sein Großvater, der Sandaime Raikage. Sein Stirnschutz besitzt nun wesentlich längere Bänder. Nach der Mobilisierung der Shinobi-Allianz trägt Manabu wie alle anderen Ninja seines Dorfes die Standard-Uniform von Kumogakure, bestehend aus einer schwarzen, langärmeligen Jacke mit passender Hose, der weißen Chūnin-Jacke und weißen, rot gestreiften, Knie- und Armschützern. Außerdem ziert nun das Symbol der Shinobi-Allianz seinen Stirnschutz. |-|Veränderungen= Datei:Manabu8.png|Manabu mit 8 Jahren Datei:Manabu12.png|Manabu mit 12 Jahren Datei:Manabu_Profilansicht_14.png|Manabu mit 14 Jahren Datei:Manabu_Profilansicht_19.png|Manabu mit 19 Jahren Datei:Manabu_Profilansicht_4NWK.png|Manabu im Vierten Ninjaweltkrieg Vergangenheit Kindheit Manabu wurde am 24. Februar als Kind der Tochter des Sandaime Raikage geboren. Seine Eltern waren hochrangige Kapitäne der Fushitai, die während des Dritten Ninjaweltkrieges gegen Konohagakure ihr Leben zum Wohle des Dorfes opferten und in Kumogakure als Helden gefeiert wurden. Nach dem Krieg wurde er in die Obhut seines Onkels und neuen Raikage übergeben und lebte mit ihm zusammen. A trainierte Manabu bereits in seiner Kindheit, um ihn zu einem starken Shinobi zu erziehen, der in der Lage ist Kumogakure zu beschützen und eines Tages Raikage zu werden. Manchmal, wenn sein Onkel wegen seiner Pflichten als Raikage zu beschäftigt war, wurde er stattdessen von Killer B trainiert, der ihm Wichtigkeit erklärte, für etwas zu kämpfen und trainieren, dass einem viel bedeutet. Nach seiner Aufnahme an der Ninja-Akademie wurde Manabu als Neffe des Raikage schnell beliebt unter seinen Klassenkameraden. Gemeinsam mit anderen Mitschülern wie Aorai Takahane begann er anderen – in seinen Augen schwächlichen – Kindern Streiche zu spielen, wobei sein häufigstes Opfer Ren wurde. Während der Unterrichtsstunden stachelte Manabu die anderen Jungs oft dazu an, ihn mit Gegenständen zu bewerfen oder nach einem Fehlversuch während der Praxisstunden laut auszulachen. Erst als Saiki Uchiha anfing für Ren einzustehen hörten die anderen Kinder aus Angst vor seiner Stärke auf. Manabu, der aufgrund seiner Herkunft aus Konohagakure eine Abneigung gegen Saiki entwickelt hatte, entwickelte eine einseitige Rivalität gegen ihn. Da Saiki der unangefochtene Klassenbeste war versuchte Manabu ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit herauszufordern und den anderen zu zeigen, dass er besser war und sie somit keine Angst vor ihm haben bräuchten. Eines Nachmittages lauerten die Jungen Saiki beim Trainingsplatz auf. Manabu forderte ihn zu einem Kampf heraus und griff ihn sofort an, wurde aber schnell besiegt und landete im Dreck. Mit einem Kunai aus seiner Tasche wollte er einen zweiten Versuch starten, doch tauchte Takaki Uchiha auf, weshalb er und die anderen panisch wegliefen. thumb|220px|Saiki verdeutlicht Manabu den Unterschied ihrer Fähigkeiten Nach diesem Tag trainierte er noch stärker als zuvor und bei jeder Gelegenheit. Bei den Trainingskämpfen in der Akademie meldete er sich immer freiwillig gegen ihn, doch wurde er immer schnell besiegt. Nachdem sein Bruder Takaki auf einer Mission verschollen war, provozierte er Saiki, um so zu einem Kampf zu zwingen. Ohne Vorwarnung griff er Manabu an und schickte zu einem Hieb zu Boden. Zerrissen und durch die Trauer und seine Wut erweckte Saiki in diesem Moment sein Sharingan. Ihr Lehrer Yōsei ging schließlich dazwischen und riss die beiden voneinander los und drohte den Vorfall dem Raikage zu melden. Am Abend lag Manabu auf seinem Bett und dachte an den hasserfüllten Blick von Saiki. Vor Angst geschüttelt beschloss er erst wieder zu kämpfen, wenn er ihn mit Sicherheit besiegen könne. Handlung Nach seinem Abschluss als Zweitbester seines Jahrgangs wird Manabu dem Team Yugito unter der Leitung von Yugito Nii zugeteilt. Während sie auf ihre Sensei warten, spricht er sich offen dagegen aus, mit Saiki und Ren in einem Team zu sein. Seine respektlose Weise provoziert Saiki und beide geraten aneinander, werden aber durch Yugitos Erscheinen gestoppt bevor es zu einem Handgemenge kommt. Chūnin-Auswahlprüfungen Etwa ein Jahr nach der Gründung des Teams und mehreren erfolgreichen Missionen werden die drei Genin von Yugito für die Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung in Kusagakure eingetragen. Gemeinsam mit anderen Teams ihres Dorfes, unter anderem Team Yuzui und Team Tarashi, nach Kusagakure und werden nach einiger Wartezeit in der Haupthalle in einen separaten Raum geführt, wo der erste Teil der Prüfung abgehalten wird. Dort schaffen sie es dank Saikis analytischen Fähigkeiten und seines Sharingans durch den ersten Abschnitt der Prüfung. thumb|left|220px|Manabu beschützt Ren vor Umeko Während des Zweiten Teils im Kusanagi no Mori, wo die einzelnen Teams um verschiedene Schriftrollen kämpfen müssen um zu bestehen, kommt es immer wieder zum Streit zwischen Manabu und Ren. Manabu ist davon überzeugt die direkte Konfrontation mit anderen Teams sei die beste Möglichkeit ist, um schnell Erfolg zu haben statt zuerst alle Teams zu beobachten. Während des Streits werden sie von Team Umeko beobachtet und aus dem Hinterhalt mit giftigen Senbon angegriffen. Um Manabu zu retten wirft sich Ren vor ihn und wird so von den Nadeln vergiftet. Zwar gelingt es Manabu und Saiki, die Kusa-Nin zu besiegen, doch ist Ren zu geschwächt, um weiterzugehen. Während sich beide bemühen, das Fieber zu senken, werden sich von einem Mitglied der Heddo Hantā entdeckt. Nachdem Saiki ihn mit der Hilfe von Tsuyoi besiegt und etwas Gegengift für Ren erhalten hat, begibt sich das Team mit den nötigen Schriftrollen zum Zentrum des Waldes, wo sie die zweite Prüfungsetape bestehen. Wegen der hohen Anzahl an Teams, die bis zu diesem Punkt noch übrig sind, werden von den Prüfern Ausscheidungskämpfe abgehalten. Manabus Gegner ist dabei Taiyō Hyūga. Wegen der körperlich schwächlichen Verfassung weigert sich Manabu zunächst ernsthaft gegen ihn zu kämpfen und weicht seinen Angriffen lediglich aus und führt seine Schläge in abgeschwächter Form aus. Durch die Anstrengungen verschlechtert sich Taiyōs Zustand rapide, weshalb Manabu in mehrfach ausfordert aufzugeben. Da er aber nicht aufgeben will und jedem zeigen möchte, dass er trotz allem ein echter Ninja sein kann, respektiert Manabu seinen Wunsch und kämpft ernsthaft gegen ihn. Es kommt zu einem heftigen Aufeinandertreffen, bei dem Manabus harter Schlag im Magen seines Gegners landet und ihn zusammensacken lässt. Einen Monat später gehört Manabu zu den acht Finalisten der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung und kämpft in der großen Arena von Kusagakure. Im dritten Kampf des Viertelfinales muss er gegen Natsui antreten. Manabu protestiert lautstark dagegen ein Mädchen schlagen zu müssen und sieht erschrocken, wie Natsui aus Wut darüber mit ihrer Faust den Boden aufreißt. Da beide ihren Kampfstil auf Taijutsu ausgelegt haben, gegen sich harte Schläge und Tritte. Um zu gewinnen setzt Natsui schließlich ihr Shunkō ein und erlangt schnell die Oberhand. Es gelingt ihr Manabu vor sich auf die Knie zu bringen, gibt vor dem finalen Schlag den Kampf auf, mit der Begründung ihren Körper zu stark belastet zu haben um weiterzukämpfen. Manabus nächster Gegner ist Minoru Tane. Vor dem Kampf schwört er Ren dessen Niederlage aus dem Viertelfinale zu rächen. Da er ihren Kampf beobachtet hat, versucht er zunächst auf Distanz zu bleiben, um Minorus Ranken zu entgehen, sieht aber schließlich zum Nahkampf gezwungen nachdem seine Angriffe alle abgeblockt wurden. Durch ein geschärftes Kunai kann Manabu mehrere der Ranken zerschneiden und sich durch Minorus Verteidigung bis zu ihm durchkämpfen. Kurz bevor er seinen Gegner erreichen kann wird er jedoch von mehrere, aus der Erde schießenden, Ranken umwickelt, die beginnen sein Chakra aufzusaugen. Um sich zu befreien wendet Manabu erstmal den Raiton Chakura Mōdo an, mit dem er die Ranken zerreißt und mit einem darauffolgenden blitzschnellen Schlag Minoru besiegen kann. thumb|220px|Die Freunde kämpfen mit ganzer Kraft Nach einer einstündigen Pause findet schließlich das große Finale zwischen Manabu und Saiki statt. Die beiden Freunde versprechen ohne Zurückhaltung zu kämpfen, um die Ergebnisse ihres Trainings zu zeigen. Besonders Manabu möchte herausfinden, ob er endlich in der Lage ist ihn zu besiegen. Zu Beginn des Kampfes sieht Saiki dank seines Sharingans deutlich im Vorteil, so dass Manabu keinen einzigen Treffer landen kann. Erst nachdem er seinen Raiton Chakura Mōdo aktiviert hat ist er schnell genug, um dem Sichtfeld des Sharingan zu entkommen und Saiki schwer zu schaffen zu machen und selbst dessen Feuerbälle unbeschadet zu überstehen. Kurz vor seinem vermeintlichen Sieg erweckt Saiki sein Sharingan vollständig zu entwickeln. Mit den verbesserten Augen kann er Manabus Bewegungen nun wieder erkennen. Da er den hohen Chakraverbrauch seines Jutsu spürt, macht er alles für einen letzten Angriff mit Raiken bereit, bevor er Saiki aber erreichen kann löst sie der Chakura Modo auf. Nach einem Konter von Saiki bleibt Manabu schwer erschöpft liegen und akzeptiert seine erneute Niederlage. Saikis Flucht aus Kumogakure thumb|left|220px|Manabu ist auf Position Nach dem Ende der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfungen wird Saiki zum Chūnin erhoben. Gemeinsam mit den anderen ihres Jahrgangs geben sie eine Feier für ihn. Da er nun aber wichtigere Aufgaben zu erfüllen hat und sein Sharingan dem Dorf von großem Nutzen ist, werden Manabu und Ren häufiger allein mit Yugito auf Missionen geschickt. Einige Zeit später werden Ren und er ins Büro des Raikage gerufen, wo zu ihrer Verwunderung auch Yugito anwesend ist. Sein Onkel erklärt ihnen, dass die Daimyō der fünf Großreiche sich einer zweiten Sitzung entschieden haben, weitere Genin zu befördern. Neben Kawa Shirō aus Konohagakure werden auch Manabu und Ren zu Chūnin ernannt. Da sich das Blitzreich zu dieser Zeit im Konflikt mit Konohagakure befindet wird ein Team, bestehend aus Ren, Yatoi, P und Manabu unter dem Kommando von Saiki an die Grenze des Feuerreiches entsandt, um einen Versorgungsposten zu infiltrieren. Dort sollen sie eine wichtige Schriftrolle mit Informationen über die Versorgungsrouten von Konohagakure zu stehlen. Es gelingt ihnen die Schriftrolle zu entwenden und sich zu einem Treffpunkt mit einem weiteren Team aus Kumogakure zu treffen. Am Treffpunkt angekommen finden sie die Kumo-Nin bereits tot vor. Als sie die Leichen untersuchen wird Yatoi plötzlich von Kakashi Hatake getötet, und auch P stirbt kurz darauf durch dessen Raikiri. Die Saiki weiß, dass ihnen der berühmte Kopierninja weit überlegen ist, übergibt er Manabu die Schriftrolle und befiehlt Ren und ihm nach Kumogakure zu fliehen. Die beiden weigern sich zunächst ihren Freund zurückzulassen doch er erklärt ihnen, dass nur ein Sharingan gegen das Sharingan bestehen kann. Die beiden fliehen zunächst und kehren später mit Verstärkung zurück, wo sie den bewusstlosen Saiki finden und ihn zurück ins Dorf bringen. Der große Sturmkrieg Folgt Yugitos Verschwinden Manabu taucht erstmals wieder auf, als die Aktivitäten von Akatsuki auf ihrer Jagd nach den Jinchūriki zunehmen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist er zum Jōnin aufgestiegen. Nachdem Yugito verschwunden ist, entsendet der Raikage mehrere Teams aus, um sie zu finden. Manabu, Ren, Hitomi und Nobuo bilden zusammen eines der Suchteams und finden später mithilfe von Aorai und Kuchimaru den Ort des Kampfes von Yugito und Hidan ausfindig machen. Als die acht die Suche fortsetzen wollen, erscheinen Yuzui und Tarashi und halten sie davon ab. Wiedersehen mit Saiki Folgt Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg Folgt Fähigkeiten und Jutsu Fähigkeiten= Manabu gehört zu den besten jungen Shinobi von Kumogakure, mit einem Abschluss als Zweitbester auf der Ninja-Akademie. Bereits in jungen Jahren wurde er sowohl von seinem Onkel, dem Yondaime Raikage, dessen Kampfstil er sich aneignete, und Killer B trainiert. Aus diesem Grund sehen ihn viele Dorfbewohner bereits als Anwärter auf das Amt des Raikge. Er gehört zu den Finalisten der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfungen und ist einer von wenigen Shinobi, die zu schnell für die Augen des Uchiha-Clans sind, weshalb er nachträglich von allen Daimyō zum Chūnin, und nach Ende des großen Sturmkrieges sogar zum Jōnin ernannt wird. Physische Stärke thumb|180px|Manabu in seinem Raiton Chakura Mōdo Durch das Training bei A und Killer B besitzt Manabu eine enorme Körperkraft und Schnelligkeit. Bereits als Genin kann seine Geschwindigkeit nur einem vollentwickelten Sharingan erfasst, als Jōnin ist er bei vollem Tempo sogar für erfahrene Nutzer des Mangekyō Sharingan wie Saiki und Ayame zu schnell. Wie auch sein Onkel verwendet Manabu einfache, direkte aber extrem kraftvolle Schläge, denen man wegen seiner Schnelligkeit nur schwer ausweichen kann. So reicht oft schon ein einziger gut platzierter Schlag, um einen Gegner, wie etwa Umeko und Minoru Tane, zu besiegen. Bereits in seiner Kindheit kann er mit einem einzigen Schlag einen ganzen Felsen zertrümmern, im Kampf gegen Saiki sogar einige Rippen seines Susanoo anbrechen. Dank seiner schnellen Reflexe kann Manabu hunderte von Wurfwaffen im Stand abwehren, ohne selbst verletzt zu werden. Manabu verfügt über enorme Chakrareserven, die es ihm erlauben über lange Zeit im Raiton Chakura Mōdo zu kämpfen. Als Genin sind seine Reserven deutlich geringer, so dass er diesen Modus nur kurze Zeit aufrechterhalten kann. Zudem setzt er weniger Chakra frei, wodurch seine Rüstung keine Blitze aufweist. Als Jōnin hingegen entspricht seine Ausdauer in etwa jeden seines Onkels, wenn auch nicht exakt so groß. Im Vierten Ninjaweltkrieg kann Manabu mehrere Stunden im Raiton Chakura Mōdo bleiben, ohne Erschöpfungserscheinungen zu zeigen. Ninjutsu Seishitsuhenka thumb|left|220px|Manabu leitet Raitonchakra in seine Kunai Manabu verfügt über drei der fünf grundlegenden Naturen: Blitz, Erde und Wasser. Seine Hauptnutzung liegt im Raiton, welches er wie sein Onkel und Großvater für den Raiton Chakura Mōdo nutzt, um seine Kraft und Reflexe zu steigern. Die Rüstung dient ihm weiterhin als Schutz, so dass er sich selbst durch Feuer unbeschadet bewegen kann. Manabu verwendet sein Raiton außerdem, um die Kraft seines Taijutsu zu steigern. Hierzu überzieht er seinen Körper entweder komplett mit Blitzchakra oder umhüllt seine Fäuste oder Beine entsprechend seines nächsten Angriffes. Er ist außerdem dazu fähig, sein Raiton in Waffen wie Kunai oder Shuriken zu leiten, um so ihre Schärfe zu erhöhen und so hunderte Shuriken blitzschnell zu zerteilen. Seine zwei gefürchtetsten Jutsu sind das Raiton: Rariatto, welches ihm sein Onkel und Killer B beigebracht haben sowie seine selbstentwickelte Raikyuken. Sein Rariatto, in Kombination mit dem Raiton Chakura Mōdo und seiner Körperkraft, ist in der Lage Saiki sein Susanoo zu beschädigen und ihn durch die Wucht auf Aufprall gegen einen Felsen zu schleudern, was ihn laut eigener Aussage fast getötet hätte. Vier Jahre nach Saikis Flucht aus Kumogakure besitzt Manabu mit Raikyūken ein Ninjutsu, welches ähnlich dem Chidori die Hand des Anwenders in Blitze hüllt und sie so zu einer Art Schneide werden lässt. Manabu verwendet dieses Jutsu hauptsächlich im Kampf, kann sie aber auch wie eine Chakrakugel auf den Gegner schleudern. Fähigkeiten-Parameter |-|Jutsuliste= Vollendete Missionen Kämpfe Siehe hier: Liste der Kämpfe von Manabu Trivia *Saiki ist Manabus größtes Vorbild. *Auf der Akademie war er der Zweitbeste seines Jahrgangs. *Sein Lieblingsessen sind Takoyaki. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Kumogakure Kategorie:Raiton-Nutzer Kategorie:Doton-Nutzer Kategorie:Suiton-Nutzer